Computer technology has improved drastically in the past thirty years. One of the results of the improvement is that the price of a computer having similar computation power dropped exponentially. For example, a microcomputer costing less than a thousand dollars today has more data processing power than a mainframe computer thirty years ago costing millions of dollars. Thus, computers become affordable to small companies and homes. As more and more companies and homes acquire computers, there is a desire to connect them together so as to share information. As a result, data communication technology (such as local and wide area networks) also underwent major development. The technology allows computer data to be easily transferred between computers.
One of the most exciting development in data communication is the Internet, which is a worldwide interconnection of millions of computers, from low end personal computers to high-end mainframes. The Internet grew out of work funded by the U.S. government's Advanced Research Projects Agency. For a long time, Internet was used by scientists in universities and national laboratories to share information. As the existence of the Internet became more widely known, other people (such as employees of large corporations) started to use Internet to carry electronic mails. In 1989, a wide-area information system know as the World Wide Web ("the web") was developed. The web is a wide-area hypermedia information retrieval system aimed to give universal access to a large universe of documents. At that time, the web was known to and used by the academic/research community only. There was no easily available tool which allows a technically untrained person to access the web. The most exciting development in Internet is the development of web "browsers." These browsers have a simple but powerful graphic interface that allows a user to retrieve web documents and navigate the web using simple commands and popular methods such as point-and-click. Because the user does not have to be technically trained and the browser is easy to use, it has the potential of opening up the Internet to the masses.
Internet can also be used as a communication medium for users to purchase services and products. In this application, "merchants" display product and ordering information as web documents. Customers can review the documents and place orders by clicking on (i.e., selecting) appropriate places on the documents. Information about an order (e.g., model number and quantity) and its associated customer (e.g., name and shipping address) may be transmitted electronically. It is anticipated that this form of electronic commercial transaction will grow in importance as more and more homes install computers and gain access to the Internet.
Another technology that is gaining in popularity by the reduced costs of computers is the development of telephone call centers. In a call center, a large number of agents handle telephone communication with customers. The matching of calls between customers and agents is typically performed by software. A simple example is used here to describe a few of the many advantages of using call centers. When a call is made to a call center, the telephone number of the calling line is typically made available to the call center by a telephone carrier. Based on this telephone number, the software in the call center can access a database server to obtain information about the customer who has been assigned that phone number. The software can now route the call to an agent who can best handle the call based on predefined criteria (e.g., language skill, knowledge of products the customer bought, etc.). The software immediately transfers relevant information to a computer screen used by the agent. Thus, the agent can gain valuable information about the customer prior to receiving the call. As a result, the agent can more effectively handle the telephone transaction.
As the price of computers decreases, the equipment costs of implementing a call center also decrease. Consequently, it is affordable for the "merchants" in electronic commerce to operate call centers.
It is desirable to coordinate Internet communication of computer data with call center routing of telephone calls. For example, a customer using Internet to conduct electronic commerce may not wish to transmit his/her credit card information electronically because of security risks in the Internet. Thus, the customer may wish to orally give the credit card information to an agent of the "merchant." As another example, the customer may wish to ask an agent additional information about a product while viewing a web document describing the product. If the agent can have access to the web documents seen by the customer prior to receiving the call, the quality and efficiency of services provided by the agent can be improved tremendously.
Even though both the data communication technology and call center technology are useful for business applications, coordinating data communication and telephone communications has been difficult. One of the reasons is that these two technologies follow different protocols and products designed for one technology cannot be communicate with products designed for the other technology.